Repairing a Heart
by RoseXshapedXtears
Summary: After being practically raped by her boyfriend, Hermione wonders if all girls experience the same thing she did. With the help of her friends, she comes to the conclusion that it isn't her fault, and learns to open her heart to others again.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After being practically raped by her boyfriend over the summer, Hermione wonders if all girls experience the same thing she did. With the help of her friends, she comes to the conclusion that it _isn't_ her fault, and learns to open up again.

****Not HBP/DH compliant. This is their 7th year, but b/c everyone skipped a year for the war (at least in my story it was 6th year-Harry won, obviously) Ginny is with them and there is no Head Girl or Boy. The teachers decided that whoever had highest grades by half term would be Heads for the rest of the year.****

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Harry Potter, it wouldn't be about Harry, it'd be about Draco and Hermione, so I obviously don't own it…

**Ch. 1**

After being woken up for the millionth time in two weeks by her crying, the girls in Hermione's dorm decided that they were going to have to confront their friend. She had been waking them all up with her loud sobs and exclamations of "No! Stop!" at least two times a night, and they were getting very worried about her.

"Hermione," Ginny called, shaking her shoulders. When she didn't respond, Ginny shook her harder and forcefully said, "Mione! Wake up!"

"Wha- yawn -what do you want?" Hermione sleepily said. "What time is it?"

"It's 1 o'clock, Hermione," Lavender replied. "You woke all of us up again, with all of your blubbering." Ginny and Parvati gave her a glare-they were supposed to ease Hermione into telling them why she cried, not straight out tell her! Lavender managed to look sheepish, but still grumpy. Of course she was worried about Hermione, they were good friends, but a girl has to get her sleep sometime!

"What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned, with a slight blush. She was pretty sure she knew what they were going on about, but she didn't want to have to tell them. They might not want to be her friends anymore! And she couldn't handle that on top of the other looming weight in her mind.

"We know _some_thing must have happened, Hermione. You've been so quiet these first two weeks back at Hogwarts, and usually you're all excited about being back in school!" Parvati scrunched up her nose at that, as though smelling rotten eggs.

"Yeah, you usually run around practically kissing everything-especially the books- and sometimes knock people over with big hugs!" Lavender commented, a smile on her face at the thought of that.

"What we're _trying_ to say," said Ginny, giving a sharp glance at the other two," is that we're really worried about you Hermione. You haven't been eating. You barely go to the Library. You avoid guys like the plague. You're even semi-avoiding Harry and Ron; and even though they're pretty thick headed, they're even starting to wonder what's wrong. We want to help you, Mione, but we can't do anything if you don't tell us what's up."

Hermione looked at her three friends, and was suddenly overwhelmed by how caring and loving her girls were. How could she have doubted them? They wouldn't toss away their friendship just because of what happened. And she _did_ want to know about their experiences…

She sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you've got to promise not to breathe a word of it to _anyone else_." She gave a meaningful look to Lavender and Parvati, knowing how much they loved to gossip.

"We promise Hermione!" they all said together, now very worried. What could be so bad that they weren't even allowed to tell her best friends, Harry and Ron?

"Okay. I can do this," Hermione said to herself. "You know how this summer I decided to spend the whole time at my house, instead of coming to the Burrow for the last two weeks?" she said, directing the question to Ginny and Lavender, Ron's girlfriend.

They both nodded. "Well, um, that was because I met this guy…a muggle guy, who was so sweet and nice, and asked me to be his girlfriend. He understood that it was only for the summer, because he knew that I go to a boarding school. Things got really serious between the two of us, and, um, I told him that I thought I loved him."

Hermione took a deep breath, and said, "And then he totally changed. He started doing things to me-with me-that I wasn't completely comfortable with. And he kept saying that if I really loved him, I let it go further. Well, I didn't want him to think I didn't love him, so… Well, let's just say I told him a little ways in that I wanted to stop. I kept telling him that, but he kept going. He ended up pretty much……." By this time, Hermione had tears streaming down her face, and her friends were listening in horror. How could someone do this to their friend, this beautiful, smart, wonderful girl who opened her heart to everyone?

"…raping me." Hermione whispered.

"Oh Merlin, how could he?" Lavender said.

"What?!" Ginny screeched.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Parvati said.

Hermione turned to them with wide eyes, and softly said, "Don't be sorry. It was all my fault."

At this, all three girls gasped and exclaimed that it was in no way her fault.

"Yes, it was," Hermione said with a sardonic smile, "he told me it was. I was the one who would do anything to prove that I loved him."

"Hermione, do NOT tell me that you're protecting him! Why, I should find that bastard and Avada him. No! Better yet, I'll Imperious him, have him cut off his balls, and then make him eat them while he's helpless to stop! Then I'll…." As Ginny kept muttering her plans for revenge under her breath, the other girls took up the line.

"Hermione, did he tell you that he loved you back?" Parvati questioned. Hermione nodded.

"Then if he really loved you, he would have stopped the second you told him to! He would've cared more for your feelings of not being ready than his own need to be satisfied!" Lavender exclaimed.

Hermione looked at her friends in wonder. "So…it had nothing to do with me?"

They all answered a resounding, "No!"

"Oh, thank Merlin!" she said as she fell back into her bed. "I thought that it was all my fault, that I was a tease and a bad person because I played with his heart to get what I wanted!"

"Did _he_ tell you that?" Ginny asked, still plotting the downfall of the terrible boy. "Because that is not right at all."

************************************************************************

A/N: No, this has never happened to me or anyone I know, thank goodness! The story just popped into my head when I was thinking about something random.

Please Review! Reviews make my day and tell me if I'm writing well or not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2-**

They sat in silence for a while, Hermione thinking of her relief of not being a bad person, and the other girls thinking of how they could have been able to handle it, if they were in Hermione's place.

"Um, can I ask all of you a personal question?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Of course you may. You can ask us anything, you know that!" Parvati answered for all of them.

Hermione hesitated, and then blurted out, "How were your first times? Were you all treated the way I was? Who was it?"

Ginny went first, as it was easiest for her to talk about. "Well, I obviously was with Harry my first time. It was his first, too, and I'll say that it did hurt. He gave me multiple chances to stop if I wanted to. But I never did, because I knew we both loved each other, and I was confident in the fact that he wouldn't just leave me afterwards."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip and thinking. "What about you two?" she asked Lavender and Parvati.

They glanced at each other, as if confirming that they were going to tell some big secret.

"Well," Lavender started out for them, "we didn't want to tell anyone, because this person was hated by most everyone at the time. He ended up being a spy for the Order that was in the Death Eater ranks, but no one except Dumbledore knew for his safety."

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny squealed, "Either you're talking about Draco Malfoy, or Snape. Ew! For your sakes, I hope to god that it was Malfoy!"

"Yes, it was," Parvati admitted with a wistful smile. "We'd heard before that Malfoy was a god in bed, and that he took his time and was patient with virgins, so… at the beginning of 6th year we asked him if he would, you know. And he agreed, but told us not to get attached, or fall in love with him or anything, because he could not reciprocate the feelings."

"I always knew he didn't have a heart!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No!" Lavender and Parvati sharply denied it.

When Ginny looked hurt, Parvati explained, "He couldn't reciprocate any feelings because he was already in love with someone else. And we think that he was a perfect gentleman, he was soft and sweet for it being our first times- and no, we did it a week apart, not together cause that'd be awkward for us! -and we're glad that we did it. It barely even hurt, he was so gentle! And he never said anything to anyone. I, for one, am glad that he told us about already loving someone, though, because after that night I could have fallen for him."

Ginny looked shocked at that statement, but Lavender and Hermione didn't.

"If I didn't already like Ron and he hadn't told us that, I could have, too." Lavender admitted.

Ginny rounded on Hermione and asked, "Why aren't you shocked at this?"

Hermione blushed a little and said, "Because I've seen a change in him. After fourth year, he stopped calling me mudblood. He's even helped me up when he accidentally ran in to me once, and during the Final Battle he saved me from his own 'best friend' Blaise Zabini, and ended up having to kill him. He also healed my wounds that I'd gotten from Zabini," at this she blushed more, "and then ran off fighting other Death Eaters."

_Like some god_, she thought to herself. _I still can't believe I lifted up my shirt for him! Well, I was cut across my chest and bleeding pretty heavily…but he was so nice and caring. I can definitely believe that he was good to Lavender and Parvati._

After she admitted this to them, Parvati and Lavender looked at one another. Could she be the one that Draco loved? It did make sense-they had noticed that after the Yule Ball, Draco acted differently to Hermione. And they had heard rumors that he'd had a big fight with his father a few weeks later.

But, no, it couldn't be her because he still was just as mean to her as usual-talking about her beaver teeth and bushy hair; he just refrained from mentioning her muggle born heritage.

"Well," Ginny said with a yawn, "we all have our different opinions. I, for one, am going to sleep. Just wake us up if you need anything, Hermione." And with that, she fell back in her bed and was asleep almost the instant her head touched the pillow.

Convinced in the fact that Hermione was okay for now, and shouldn't wake them up crying again, Parvati and Lavender said their good night's as well. But Hermione knew she couldn't get back to sleep that easily; her friends had given her a lot to think about, and being the over-analyzer that she was, Hermione couldn't just go to sleep and think about it in the morning.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'll have to say I was kinda disappointed in you guys.  I got several story alerts, but only a handful of reviews! Review, people! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or just want me to go die (KIDDING! Your wish won't be granted, and I'll kindly ask you to bugger off). Btw, I need a Beta so if anyone's interested just let me know in a review-you don't have to be good w/ grammar, I just need help with ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was on vacation, then had to hurry to do my summer homework before school started. So I had several things that took priority over this story. Hopefully I'll be better in the future! ;)

Thanks so much to my new beta blueskyshymoon08 for helping me with the chapter!

**Ch. 3**

After putting on a robe over her nightwear, Hermione left the Gryffindor tower for a walk. _Damn_, she thought, _I wish I had Harry's Invisibility Cloak now! Even if the war's over, Professor McGonagall still seems to think that the torches need to be lit at night. It's not like any Death Eater could get into the castle now. If someone sees me…_

Hermione glanced around nervously, hoping that she was hidden well enough in the shadows between the slivers of light. She continued on to the great oak doors in the entryway, grabbing hold of the handle and pulling. She hadn't expected this to work, as the front door was usually locked by this time, but maybe luck was with her tonight. She _did_ need some fresh air.

Dismissing what would have normally troubled her, Hermione walked down to the lake and sat at the water's edge. She leaned against the tree that she, Ron and Harry normally sat under, glad that it would conceal her silver robe from view of the castle. Surely, if someone looked out a window, they would know that a student was outside and report it to the Headmistress.

Looking up at the stars, Hermione started thinking. _So if this whole fiasco isn't my fault, then why do I feel so guilty? I never promised anyone that I'd be a virgin when I married, so I shouldn't feel bad about anything like _that_. I am disappointed in myself, though. I should have known he didn't really love me. I should have realized earlier that he would leave me…like all the rest have._ Tears started finding their way down Hermione's cheeks, silver in the moonlight.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why do they always leave? First Viktor, then Ron, now Kyle…although Ron and I are still talking and friends, but he's so much more distant than he used to be. Maybe I should have stayed with Kyle anyways, even if he practically raped me. He was probably the last one who would ever says that he loves me, and I left him! Oh Merlin…I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!"

At this revelation Hermione started crying harder, until she heard a light thud coming from behind her. She whirled around quickly, and found herself staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Even in her state, Hermione could still appreciate Draco's looks. His aristocratic nose, delicious lips, wonderful body (probably from Quidditch) and white blond hair that was falling in his blue-grey eyes. And although she knew that she could never have him, Hermione's heart gave a lurch. Ever since he'd first started acknowledging her and actually having civil conversations, albeit short ones, she had started falling for him. Draco saving her life from Blaise had not helped things one little bit, nor had the hunger she'd seen in his eyes when he healed her chest wound.

On the whole, Hermione was pretty sure that night was when she fell in love with Draco. Hermione's eyes widened._ That's why I feel guilty! Because I was already in love with someone when I gave myself to _him_, I was just too blind to see it. You idiot, Hermione! _And with a gasping breath, her knees buckled and she blacked out. The last thing she saw was the surprised face of Draco reaching out to catch her.

*****Draco POV*****

Draco knew it wasn't allowed to be out in the middle of the night, but he just couldn't help himself tonight. He needed to think and sort out things in his head, so he'd unlocked the great oak doors and went down to the lake.

Now, sitting in his favorite tree and watching the stars reflection on the surface of the water, he was at peace. No more homework to worry about, no more thinking about parents who could soon be arrested, no more Blaise screaming in his head that they were friends and how could he betray him to save a Mudblood, and no more…Hermione. The one he'd fought that godforsaken war for.

Of course, she was still there in the back of his mind, along with Blaise, but for now, they were quiet. Draco wished he hadn't had to kill Blaise, they'd been best friends since they were in nappies. But Blaise had been fighting Hermione (_well, more like torturing her, but she'd never admit that she couldn't hold her own_, Draco thought with a smirk) and she'd almost _died_.

He remembered looking over at her after he'd finished with Blaise, being so panicked: that he would see the only person who had ever talked to him, stood up to and for him, wanted to learn about him even though he had been the most horrible person to her for the past five years, then forgiven him when she'd heard of some of his wrongs-die.

His ponderings were suddenly interrupted by soft footfalls. He looked down and saw a young woman sitting at the bottom of his tree, wearing a silver robe and- could it be? Was he really that lucky? Hermione was right beneath him, so close that he could smell her soft vanilla scent.

Draco was silent for a few minutes, hoping that she'd notice him, but afraid of what would happen if she did. She seemed to be deep in thought; then, he saw her shoulders starting to shake and he heard Hermione's muffled sobs. What Draco heard next tore his heart out and made him want to go AK the stupid bastard- no, Crucio him and then kill him.

"_Why?" she had whispered. "Why do they always leave? First Viktor, then Ron, now Kyle…although Ron and I are still talking and friends, but he's so much more distant than he used to be. Maybe I should have stayed with Kyle anyways, even if he practically raped me. He was probably the last one who would ever says that he loves me, and I left him! Oh Merlin…I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!"_

_Not if I can help it_, Draco thought, finally making up his mind._ I'll be with you for the rest of forever…however long that may be._

He jumped down from the tree and hit the ground with a light thud. As Hermione turned towards him, her face streaming with tears, Draco took the time to look at her. She was so beautiful, even through all the tears. She'd grown into her bushy hair and her body had nice curves. He couldn't believe any of the three men she had mentioned would ever want to leave her side- Draco sure didn't.

And when he'd heard that that… _bastard_ raped Hermione- well, all Draco wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let any person or thing in the world ever hurt her again.

Looking back up to her face, Draco saw Hermione's eyes widen as she gasped, and then she was falling. He moved as fast as he could to catch her, and her eyes closed once he did, as if she had just been waiting for him to save her. He gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead, and lowered her to the ground to sit next to her until she woke up.


End file.
